Online and Offline
It was a fairly normal day, the sun was shining, birds were singing, I was being me. I was making Youtube videos one moment, reading the next, and just being a total idiot the next. I was heading home from the local nature park when I bumped into him. No, we didn't accidentally fall on each other and kiss or any cliche thing like that. Romance is stupid anyways. He just kind of brushed it off, apologized (even though it was probably my blind eyesight that didn't see him), and walked off. When I got home, I went back on FANDOM only to discover my laptop had logged me out. Stupid laggy laptop. I groaned, realizing I had just cleared my saved passwords. That meant I had to type my user and password in... my long, annoying user... my impossible password... ughhhhh... After a few misspellings, I logged onto my FANDOM. "DiopsideDove". I went to my wiki's Live Chat to see what people joined. About fifteen long minutes later, my friend, Joe, joined in the chat. We talked for awhile, I brought on some character accounts for variety, and then we decided to make a webcomic together with Animal Jam. Before you even dare, shippers, get lost. Maybe a week later, I decided to add a new comic. I went on Live Chat, and sure enough, Joe joined. I told him to go on AJ, where I gave him the comic's script. I took screenshots for the frames, pieced it together in Paint 3D, and clicked save. The painfully laggy save process started. Yay. Perfect. I added the comic, just to find the file save failed. Flip the webcomic. I went to the Live Chat and told Joe what happened. He was fine with it, and I left chat. I went back to the park the next day. The boy I bumped into the other day was standing there, feeding the pigeons. I had also brought some bread to feed the birds, so I just joined in. "Do you always feed the birds?" I asked him. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I've always been awkward and stupid when talking offline, sometimes even online. "Y-Yeah... why? D-Do you...?" "Yeah. You new around here?" "Yeah... why?" "I've just never seen you around here before." I'm officially an idiot. "O-oh." We talked about the town, and it turned out that this kid was named Joe. 16, blonde, brown eyes. Living next door from me. You might be able to piece it together if you know the wiki, but if you don't or you're just not paying attention, you might not. Even I didn't, and I know this wiki like nobody else. Don't feel bad if you don't. Me and Joe talked at the park everyday, we fed the pigeons, blah blah blah. Same old. Boring reading, so I won't write it all. The next day, I realized Joe seemed rather downcast. When I asked him what was wrong, he explained how I was his only offline friend, and one of his only online friends hadn't been responding to him for weeks. This made me remember my wiki, so when I went home, the first thing I did was to log onto FANDOM. I hadn't been online since I met him, which was maybe was a month ago from then. My online friend, Joe, had spammed me with messages. "Where are you?", "Are you okay", and "Bye..." were just some of the titles of the messages. I sighed, realizing some of them were dated "one month ago" and hadn't been read. Seriously, you haven't made the connection yet? Don't worry. Neither had I. The next day, Joe told me how his online friend replied. At this point, I finally started to connect the dots and realize what ultimately should have been realized long ago. Yes, finally. Very amazing. Anyways, I asked him if he used Animal Jam or FANDOM. When he replied "yes", I finally just asked about what I had wondered. God dang shippers, yeetus yeetus, self flipping deletus. This isn't about romance. "You're Joe from Animal Jam, you're DiopsideDove2, aren't you?" "D-Dove?" "Joe! Yeah, it's me!" Not much has changed, we've stopped talking as much online, my online life has gone to normal, we hang out feeding the pigeons in the local park, etc. etc. etc. Everything's normal, we make Gacha skits together, and we're happy. Happily ever aft- wait, no, that's really overrated and kind of cringy. Seriously, find a better way to end a story. More like this. 70 years later, we both died. The en- wait, too morbid. Nahhh, I'll just conclude this without making the ending even more troll-ish than it already is. Bye guys, have a wonderful day, hope you enjoyed reading this! Category:WIP Category:DiopsideDove Category:Realistic Category:First Read Recommendations